Unpretty
Unpretty 'is a song originally by ''TLC. It was sung by New Directions in the sixth episode of the first season, Popular. Lyrics '''Valerie I wish could tie you up in my shoes. Make you feel unpretty too Aspen I was told I was beautiful. But what does that mean to you Libretta Look into the mirror who's inside there. The one with the long hair Kendra Same old me again today. Yeah Riley My outsides look cool. My insides are blue Talia Everytime I think I'm through. It's because of you Daniel I've tried different ways. But it's all the same Alyssa At the end of the day. I have myself to blame. I'm just trippin' New Directions You can buy your hair if it won't grow. You can fix your nose if he says so. You can buy all the make up. That M.A.C. can make. But if you can't look inside you. Find out who am I too. Be in the position to make me feel. So damn unpretty. Yeah, I'll make you feel unpretty too Dmitri Never insecure until I met you. Now I'm bein' stupid Angie I used to be so cute to me. Just a little bit skinny Jason Why do I look to all these things, to keep you happy? Melissa Maybe get rid of you. And then I'll get back to me hey McKenzie My outsides look cool. My insides are blue Derek Everytime I think I'm through. It's because of you Brock I've tried different ways. But it's all the same Jasmine At the end of the day. I have myself to blame. Keep on trippin' New Directions You can buy your hair if it won't grow. You can fix your nose if he says so. You can buy all the make up. That M.A.C. can make. But if you can't look inside you. Find out who am I too Be in the position to make me feel. So damn unpretty. You can buy your hair if it won't grow. You can fix your nose if he says so. You can buy all the make up. That M.A.C. can make. But if you can't look inside you. Find out who am I too. Be in the position to make me feel. So damn unpretty. I'll make you feel unpretty too. I'll make you feel unpretty Jake and Jessica Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Drew and Rohan Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh New Directions You can buy your hair if it won't grow. You can fix your nose if he says so. You can buy all the make up. That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you. Find out who am I too. Be in the position to make me feel. So damn unpretty. You can buy your hair if it won't grow. You can buy all the make up. That M.A.C. can make. But if you can't look inside you. Be in the position to make me feel. So damn unpretty Trivia This is the first song since all 20 members joined that every member of New Directions has a solo in. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Category:Songs Sung By Alyssa Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Angie Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Aspen Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Brock Dowell Category:Songs Sung By Daniel Greatbach Category:Songs Sung By Derek Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Dmitri Blanchet Category:Songs Sung By Drew Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Jake Williams Category:Songs Sung By Jasmine Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Jason Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Jessica Rimmons Category:Songs Sung By Kendra Suazo Category:Songs Sung By Libretta Holland Category:Songs Sung By McKenzie Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Melissa Potter Category:Songs Sung By Riley Prince Category:Songs Sung By Rohan Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Talia Creston Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas